


Desire

by anr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reasons are obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> mid-season eight future!spec fic

The General sends her to Washington in the first week of August. He doesn't say why and she doesn't ask.

Pete. Eighth. Near annihilation of the known galaxy.

The reasons are obvious.

  


* * *

  


Barrett has a new office with a great view and a bottle-blonde secretary who brings in skim milk latte's every time he picks up his phone.

"Thanks for the coffee," she says, not knowing what else to say. They've already discussed the oh-so-important paperwork she had to (personally) courier here.

"You're welcome," he says, adjusting his tie.

She hasn't worn her ring in over a month. She wonders how long it will take him to notice.

  


* * *

  


Pete wanted her to live in his world.

The General wanted to live in hers.

Her copy wanted every world.

And she wanted to save them all.

Barrett just wants to fuck her against the wall, in a motel off the I-395 and, out of all of them, she thinks he's the only one who has a chance in hell of making his want come true.

She admires that. _Likes_ that. His want is so simple. So achievable. So goddamned _uncomplicated_.

She can't remember the last time something in her life was easy.

  


* * *

  


The General sends her to Washington in the first week of August. Two days, plus travel time, and she's due back on Wednesday.

She thinks she might like to stay.

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/177765.html>


End file.
